


Oh, That’s Awkward

by YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Regression, Arthur - Freeform, Daddy!Arthur, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Merthur - Freeform, cgl, little!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide/pseuds/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide
Summary: Merlin gets to be little in front of Gwaine, does well in a test and accidentally tells Morgana a secret. It’s hard being a little boy in this climate!(Age regression don’t like, don’t read)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87
Collections: The Escapades of Little!Merlin and his Caregiver!Arthur





	Oh, That’s Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends,
> 
> I’m so sorry I haven’t uploaded recently! Now that I have all the time in the world, I’m really trying to write more so I can keep you guys from boredom. I wanted to add more to this but decided you guys deserve an upload :)

Merlin hears the front door close. That’s strange, Daddy didn’t mention anything about going out. Then there are voices. Oh no. Daddy has someone over while he’s little. He’s in such deep little space that he’s not sure he can come out of it. He’s wearing nothing but Arthur’s hoodie and a pair of boxers. He thinks about how embarrassing it would be if anyone saw him in it. What if they come inside? What if they see? What if— there’s a knock on his door. Merlin freezes, holding his breath.

"Hey, baby boy, it’s only Daddy.”

Merlin relaxes a little and stands up, opening the door a crack. Arthur cups Merlin’s face, seeing his vague panicked expression.

"It’s alright, it’s only Gwaine," Arthur smiles. "He came over with a few beers so we could watch the rugby. Do you want to join us? You don’t have to if you’ll  be bored  but Gwaine would quite like to see you.”

Merlin smiles. Gwaine is nice, Gwaine understands. Merlin doesn’t care much for rugby but watching TV always promises cuddles. Merlin nods and opens the door to step out.

”Did you want to bring one of your stuffies?” Arthur prompts, looking over Merlin’s shoulder, into the room. Merlin has created a circle of bears and little plates for his tea party. "I’m sure they’re having fun but  I think  Gwaine wanted to meet Pinkie.“

Merlin gasps. Gwaine wants to meet Pinkie? She’s his favourite - a pink bunny with the softest ears and true to her name she is pink - he’s had her for years. He picks her up and cuddles her to his chest, joining Arthur at the door so they can walk out together.

”Merlin! How are you?" Gwaine beams and, as soon as Merlin is within reach, he picks him up and spins them around.

Merlin lands in a fit of giggles, holding Pinkie out to Gwaine. Arthur stands behind Merlin after rolling his shoulders back— only a bit jealous.

Gwaine takes great care in holding Pinkie which makes Merlin blush. Arthur stands even closer.

”So who do we have here, then?" Gwaine asks.

Merlin looks away as he’s in one of his shy moods. He clasps his hands in front of him and looks up through his eyelashes.

Arthur answers Gwaine on Merlin’s behalf. "This is Pinkie, she is five years old, and you can’t tell the others but..." Arthur looks around  conspiratorially  and whispers, "She’s Merlin’s favourite."

Merlin laughs again, falling back against Arthur, holding his hands out for Pinkie. Gwaine hands her back with the utmost care.

"Ah, I see. Your Daddy has mentioned her before. He tells me about  all of  your stuffies." Arthur smiles at Gwaine; he’s a true friend.

Merlin turns around to look at Arthur. "Do you  really  talk about them?"

Arthur nods, not alluding to the fact that he talks about Merlin all the time. He can’t talk about Merlin’s regressed side to anyone, so Gwaine gets the full force of Arthur gushing about him.

"Kickoff should be in a minute," Arthur says. "Why don’t you two get settled on the sofa and I’ll get the drinks."

Merlin seems unsure about leaving Arthur but Gwaine takes his hand and leads him to the sofa. Gwaine sits on one side of the sofa so Merlin sits in the middle. It’s a soft, black velvet one with two large cushions that are long enough for Arthur to lie on. Arthur bought it to match the flat as everything  is greyscaled . They have other chairs for when they have lots of company, though, one of them being a swivel sofa chair.

Gwaine grabs the remote from the table and turns the channel to the rugby. Arthur used to play rugby when he was younger and Merlin can still remember how handsome he looked in his kit. Even if he did always end up with mud all over his face.

Arthur appears from the kitchen with two beers and a cup with a plastic straw in it. The straw is Merlin’s favourite because it’s red and sparkly and  swirly  so he can watch his drink do loops. He hands a beer to Gwaine, putting his own on the table.

He then crouches in front of Merlin with the cup held out to him. ”This is apple juice, I hope that's okay."

Merlin grabs for it but Arthur takes it out of reach. "You have to say please, baby boy."

Merlin pouts but gives in. "Pretty please, Daddy, can I have my apple juice?"

Arthur looks at Gwaine who has been watching the interaction with a smirk. Arthur is so good at this and he's so kind to Merlin.

"What do you think, Gwaine? Can he have his apple juice?" Arthur asks, watching as Merlin frowns and starts whining.

Gwaine pretends to think, rubbing his chin. "I don't know, has he been a good boy today?”

Merlin faces Gwaine with his hands clasped together as he begs with puppy dog eyes. "I have! I have been  really  good, I swear!"

Arthur chuckles, "I suppose you have been quite good this morning and you helped me with lunch, didn't you?"

All of  this was sending Merlin deeper and deeper into Littlespace. "Pwease?" Merlin tries with the biggest pout he can muster.

Arthur melts. He gives over the cup and watches as Merlin drinks and relishes the juice. He looks to see Gwaine in quite the same state as him (that state is a puddle). He tries to take his own drink and sit on another chair but Merlin grabs for him as soon as he tries to leave. He settles himself next to Merlin, letting the boy curl up to him as he opens the can and starts to watch the game.

Something about rugby  really  riles up Arthur.  Maybe  it's because he used to play.  Maybe  it's because he's watched it his entire life.  Maybe  it's because it was the only thing him and his father could bond over. But nothing stops him from yelling at the TV.

Merlin, who is quite  happily  tucked under Arthur's arm, gets jostled with every dump tackle against the England team . It gets to the point where Merlin offers Pinkie up to Arthur so she could comfort him.. Arthur hands her back to Merlin then collects him into his lap. (They stay still for approximately five minutes).

Merlin gets thrown about because the referee - according to Arthur - missed an illegal ankle tap. Then, he gives up. He moves over to Gwaine until he’s lying his head in his lap. Gwaine welcomes him, stroking his fingers through his hair so Merlin lets out a happy hum. Merlin then rests his feet in Arthur’s lap without noticing Arthur’s jealous glare.

Gwaine gives him an apologetic shrug which makes Arthur flush. He needs to get a handle on his emotions; it’s toxic for Arthur to be jealous of Merlin having friends. He’s being ridiculous.

Resolving his inner conflict with a sigh, he picks up Merlin’s feet and tickles them. The resulting squeal is so worth almost getting kicked in the dick.  
  


•

It’s a while later, after the rugby, when Gwaine leaves. It’s heartbreaking for poor Merlin who had begun to plait Gwaine’s hair into little sections.

"You’re gonna come back soon?” Merlin asks, all pouty, sitting on Gwaine’s feet so he can’t leave until he’s ready.

"Yes, love, I’ll be back soon enough.  Maybe  next time I’ll bring some hair bands and clips for you to put in my hair. You’ll have to be good for your Daddy, though.” Gwaine promises.

Arthur hums, "Always is, aren’t you, little one?” He steps closer to try and detach Merlin from Gwaine’s leg. He goes  willingly . "Alright, Gwaine, thanks for coming over. We’ll see you soon!"

Gwaine smiles then tweaks Merlin’s nose before opening the door to leave. ”I’ll see you soon, Princess. You too, Princess’ Prince.” Merlin blushes and waves him out.

The door closes while Merlin follows Arthur into the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner, baby boy?”

Merlin gasps and jumps  excitedly  on the spot. He bounces over to the freezer and retrieves a bag with excitement. He turns to Arthur with a giant smile and shakes the bag. The whole display makes Arthur laugh.

"Yes, baby, we can have your Dino-Nuggets." Arthur smiles, taking the bag from Merlin and sending him off to go watch TV.

•

"Daddy, I’m going to bed!” Merlin announces, coming from the bathroom after completing his nighttime ruiti.

Arthur looks up from where he’s typing in his laptop. He needed to  implement  flexi-hours at his office last week so he’s a bit behind.

"Really  , baby? It’s a bit early." Arthur motions to his watch - a fancy Rolex courtesy of his work. It’s a little after nine and Merlin  normally  goes to bed at around half ten.

"Well, I have an exam tomorrow,” Merlin replies. He crawls up to Arthur in the sofa and cuddles up to him,  accidentally  knocking the laptop off his lap.

Arthur gives him the eyebrow to which Merlin smiles  coyly . "Sorry, daddy.”

"That’s okay." Arthur pulls Merlin into his lap and hugs him. ”Early bed time is an excellent idea. If you’re this good tomorrow, you might earn yourself a little treat." Arthur boops Merlin’s nose then kisses it  softly .

Merlin beams at him and closes his eyes, presenting his forehead for the bedtime ritual. Arthur kisses his forehead  gently , sensing the warmth of the boy’s skin

"Do you want me to help you into your jammies?" Arthur asks, tickling his sides then squeezing him  tightly .  
  


"No thank you, daddy," Merlin replies, squeezing Arthur back. Merlin stays on his lap for a moment before leaving for bed  independently .

•

Arthur shuts his laptop. It’s almost eleven and he’s  absolutely  done with having to deal with people wanting him to change things. It’s Thursday night, he’s got work tomorrow, there is no way he’s going to piss about with this any longer.

He shoves the device on the table with a resigned sigh; leaning back into the sofa and raking a hand through his hair. He gets up, ready to get into bed and fall asleep until his alarm yells at him at six in the morning.

He pads out of the living room - switching off the light - and heads down the dark hallway towards his bedroom. He pauses. There is light coming from underneath Merlin’s door. Faint enough to only be noticeable in the absolute darkness of the apartment. Arthur pushes the door open  slowly , only enough for him to slip through.  
  


There is Merlin, in bed and facing away from the door, on his phone. He seems to  just  be scrolling through Instagram  mindlessly  . Arthur  silently  steps towards the bed.  
  


He leans  slightly  forward and asks, "What are you doing?"  
  


Merlin jumps out of his skin and his phone almost gets thrown to the floor. Arthur snaps it out of the air with his fingers.  He likes to thanks his rugby days for his quick reflexes but it’s  probably  from Morgana always throwing things at him when they were kids . She still does it now but who’s splitting hairs.  
  


The room  is smothered by  darkness until Arthur flicks on the bedside table, revealing his raised eyebrows to Merlin .  
  


"This is being confiscated until morning, mister." Arthur states, putting Merlin’s phone in his pocket.

It’s not  explicitly  stated in the rules that Merlin isn’t allowed on his phone at night, nor is it said that Arthur can constificate things  .  However  , it  is said  that Arthur can use his best judgement for things like this and Merlin trusts him with his entire being .

By now, Merlin is sitting up and looking guilty. "I couldn’t sleep."

Arthur sits himself next to Merlin, ready to reprimand him. It’s only a single bed, so they have to squish together so they both remain on the bed. ”And what do we do when we can’t sleep?”

"Talk to daddy." Merlin sighs, looking away from Arthur as a heavy blush falls over his cheeks.

"That’s right. Or you can read or come to me for warm milk and cuddles. Phones," Arthur pats the pocket with Merlin’s phone in. "Will not help you get to sleep."

”I’m sorry." Merlin looks up, then, and he  really  does look the part. His lips form a small pout.

Arthur could never be harsh with Merlin. He melts completely. “That’s alright baby. Do you want me to read you a story?”

Merlin’s eyes fill with hope at that prospect, ”Would you?" At Arthur’s nod, he beams. "Yes, please."

“Let me go get it." Arthur says, getting up to go get the little book of short stories he’s had since he was born.

In fact, it’s from his mother. It’s got a little note from her on the front page - Arthur could recite it in his sleep. So it’s exactly why he knows where it is and why he protects it with his life.

When he walks back into Merlin’s room, he can see that he has arranged the pillows so Arthur can lie down. He settles himself in the correct place so that Merlin cuddles up to his chest.

"That’s the book your mother gave you, isn’t it?" Merlin inquires, looking up to see Arthur’s face.

Arthur doesn’t look at him, staring at the front cover instead - tracing the _Fairy Tales For Kids_ title with his thumb.

" _To my sweetest Arthur, you are braver than any hero in these tales and you are wiser than any magic between these pages_ _. I know already that you will be a fine young man with a noble heart. Where ever you are in life, where ever you go, I will be with you_." Merlin recites. 

When they were younger, they had sleepovers at Arthur’s house and often debated whether she knew she was going to die . The discussion had usually gone on until Merlin passed out. Arthur feels it in his gut that she knew. From what he’s heard from his dad, she had very strong intuition.

"I can’t believe you remember that," Whispers Arthur. It’s the only thing he can think to say without completely breaking down.

"Of course I do,” Merlin smiles. "It’s important to you.”

Arthur pretends that he didn’t hear that.  He doesn’t let his heart pound the way it should at the thought of Merlin remembering something so important because it’s important to _him_ .

Instead, he asks, "Which one do you want to hear?" He flicks through the pages  distractedly .

"The one about the gardener falling in love with the princess, please." Merlin asks.

Arthur has read this one many times before - Merlin seems to  just  love the prospect of such an unlikely pairing. It’s a short love story about a gardener falling in love, stealing a boat to go to a party then getting the girl. Merlin is in love with it.

"Alright, baby," Arthur smiles, kissing Merlin’s forehead. "The Princess was taking a walk in the garden..."

•

Merlin fell asleep near the end but Arthur kept reading. It is, in fact, his favourite story in there as well. He  slowly  untangles himself from Merlin and shivers from the sudden lack of warmth.  He resettles the pillows and duvet around Merlin so he’s comfortable, then kisses his forehead again .

With a little "Night, love," Arthur is on his way back to bed to get some sleep himself.

•

It’s the next week when Merlin gets his results back.

Arthur is taking his lunch break off to pick Merlin up today. Merlin needs him whether he did well or  badly  in this test so he’s going to be there. He’s already messaged Merlin that he is here and going to take him home. Merlin replied  quickly  that he’d be out in a minute after the papers had  been handed  out. He also assured that there was no need to waste his lunch break on him. Arthur rolled his eyes at that but left it.

Arthur sees Merlin running towards the car with a massive grin on his face and a set of papers in his hand. He  practically  jumps in the car and waves the papers  excitedly .

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Merlin looks like he’s about to burst with excitement.

Arthur chuckles at the sight. "Yeah, baby?"

"Daddy, I got two marks off full marks! That’s the best score on my entire course! My professor thinks I’m going to finish with a first at the end of the course!" Merlin all but yells.

Merlin’s cheeks  are flushed  and it’s obvious he’s run all the way from his lecture hall. His forehead has a sheen of sweat and he was panting through his words.

Arthur leans forward and sweeps Merlin into his arms; squeezing him. He beams at Merlin who giggles back at him.

"Oh, my baby boy! I’m so proud of you! You’re gonna get so many treats and we can do whatever you want!" Arthur laughs. He’s  just  so impressed.

The pride Arthur feels for his baby is immense and it feels like his heart is going to explode from his chest.

Merlin goes very quiet, calming down almost  instantly . "Treats?" Merlin asks with a hopeful look; bush-baby eyes and all.

"Of course! Do you want to go somewhere for lunch, right now?" Arthur offers,  mindlessly  doing up Merlin’s seatbelt for him.

"Can we has McD’s?” Merlin asks.

How could Arthur say no to that? Merlin has successfully been reduced to a four year old in under thirty seconds - a record time.

Arthur ruffles his hair  gently  before starting the car. "  Absolutely , sweetheart."

Merlin’s following little fist pump is priceless.

•

"What can I get for you today?" The machine asks as Arthur rolls up to the McDonald’s drive-thru.

Arthur doesn’t even have to think about ordering Merlin a happy meal (with fries because who the hell goes to a fast food place for fruit ?) and a Big Mac for himself.

He  belatedly  realises that  maybe  Merlin does’t want his usual and looks to the passenger seat  guiltily  .  His worries  are proven  pointless as Merlin is looking up at him with such wonder and adoration that Arthur thinks  maybe  they could be something  . He  quickly  shakes himself. _Don’t do this to yourself._

He rolls to the window to pay then grabs their food from an  overly  flirtatious girl who touches his hand. He shivers. Then he feels a hand on his other arm and looks over to see Merlin glaring at the girl. She gets the message and, sighing, gives the food to Arthur.  Arthur  robotically  gives Merlin the food to hang on to while he finds a nice space to park where they can eat their food .

He stops at the edge of the car park where it overlooks a pond and finally looks towards Merlin. He seems to be brooding and, again, Arthur gets the urge to  just  kiss him. Merlin being possessive over him must mean something.

"Stop pouting and handover the food, love," Arthur quips, sighing away his hope for a future relationship .

"I am not pouting!” Merlin frowns, looking at Arthur as if trying to be somewhat threatening.

In response, Arthur  just  imitates Merlin’s pout. Merlin’s frown breaks as he laughs and gives in, passing Arthur his food. Merlin rips open the box with no attempt at skill and goes for the small toy. It’s a little transformer, no bigger than Arthur’s thumb. The pure, unbridled joy in Merlin’s face is immense. Arthur can feel his own cheeks hurt with the effort of smiling so wide at his boy.

"Thank you, daddy. For picking me up and buying me lunch." Merlin has always been thankful - there’s not a single selfish bone in his body.

Arthur reaches over to undo their seatbelts and collect Merlin to deposit him on Arthur’s lap. Merlin settles himself  easily  , unfazed by Arthur’s forward actions.  He’s too busy with his toy - fiddling it into a robot to walk across the steering wheel and then a car to roll across Arthur’s chest .

Arthur’s phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and sees Morgana’s contact on the screen. He furrows his eyebrows but looks to the time and realises what this is about.

"Hey, baby, can you be quiet for me please?  Just  for a little while." Arthur asks, circling his spare arm around Merlin’s waist.

Merlin nods as Arthur hits the accept button.

"Arthur, where are you? I’m drowning in paperwork and people are complaining about the website - they’re saying it needs to  be edited  .  I think  they want you to recode it.”

Morgana’s voice has always had the power to get Arthur to do things. When they were younger, she could goad him into doing anything. But now, with Merlin giggling in his arms, he’s ready to ignore her.

"I’m sorry, ‘Gana, but I’m gonna take the rest of the day off." Arthur says, watching as Merlin turns to him with an open mouth and massive eyes .

"Arthur— what are you— I don’t even know what you’re saying— what are you saying? You’ve never done this before, are you feeling okay?” Morgana splutters.

Arthur smiles at Merlin and can tell he’s getting excited.

"Yeah, I’m fine, I’ve  just  decided that all my over time has added up to allow me to take a few hours off."

"But Arthur—"

Whatever Morgana says next  is lost  as Merlin snatches the phone and puts it to his ear. "Morgana! Isn’t daddy  just  the nicest!" He giggles into the phone.

Merlin fights off Arthur’s attempts to get his phone back.  They’ve not told Morgana about their relationship and he doesn’t know how upset Merlin will be when he’s in his adult headspace  .  This is a  really  big deal for Merlin and he can’t believe that Merlin told Morgana that he’s a little in the front seat of a car in a McDonald’s car park .

"He’s spending time with me because I did well on my test! Daddy says I’ll be getting lots of treats and he took me to—"

That’s as far as the embarrassment goes before Arthur rips the phone from Merlin’s hand and presses it to his ear. There is nothing but tense silence for a long time and Arthur worries that he’s  accidentally  hung up.

"Arthur?" Morgana’s voice comes through the phone finally.

”Yeah?" Arthur says. He can’t think of anything else to say. Morgana knows that he’s had interest in being a daddy dom but they’ve never  seriously  talked about it before.

"Do you want me to come over later?"

"Yes please."

•

Arthur hurries around the kitchen cooking dinner. Morgana will be here in a few minutes and he’s been jittery since he ended that bloody phone call.  Merlin isn’t  really  sure what’s happening but  is occupied  with a scratch colouring book that Arthur bought him after they ate their lunch  . Arthur is glad for it. Merlin as an upset little is a nightmare.  He only wishes that Merlin had a say in what they told Morgana but he hasn’t been out of little space since McDonald’s and Arthur would never push him out of it .

Arthur keeps the home-made lasagne in the oven on a low heat to keep it warm until Morgana arrives. This is one of the reasons Arthur loves the weekends or finishing early. He loves to make nice food for Merlin. Call it the caregiver in him but in the week they  typically  have freezer-dinners as there isn’t much time.

There’s a knock on the door and Arthur jumps, dropping the spatula that was in his hand. He  quickly  picks it up and puts it away before rushing to the door. With a quick look at Merlin who is looking at him  curiously , he opens the door.

Morgana is standing there with a bunch of flowers in her hand and a grin on her face. Arthur lets out a breath he has been holding and lets her inside, smiling.

They walk into the kitchen together, exchanging pleasantries as Arthur gets the lasagne out of the oven . Morgana sets about putting the flowers in a vase - laughing at how rarely Arthur uses it. The door creaks and Arthur sees Merlin standing in the doorway, hiding half behind it.

"Come here, baby, help me set the food out,” Arthur smiles at him, beckoning him further inside the kitchen.

Merlin blushes and ducks his head as he shuffles closer. "Hi.” He waves to Morgana as he moves passed her to the cupboard with the plates.

Merlin sets the plates out onto the surface next to where Arthur is, so he can plate up while Merlin gets the cutlery.

"Thank you, sweetie, very helpful," Arthur says.

Just  because Morgana is here, doesn’t mean that he’s going to change how he acts. The whole reason of this visit is for Morgana to find out what kind of relationship they have.

"It’s good to see you, Merlin,  I feel  like it’s been ages.“ Morgana steps over to Merlin and hugs him.

Merlin hugs her back and nods. He’s  quickly  coming out of little space and he’s scared.  He looks over to Arthur who gives him a reassuring smile before announcing that they should head to the living room .

•

They finish their dinner before they approach the topic. Merlin sits next to Arthur on the sofa,  fully  out of Little Space and very embarrassed. Morgana sits on one of the chairs perpendicular to the pair. As ever, she’s the most confident person in the room, comfortable broaching the elephant in the room.

"So, earlier, on the phone..." She starts, watching the pair  inquisitively . "You might have told me more than you wished to."

"I’m sorry," Merlin blurts. It’s hard not to shrink away from her, he’s not had this conversation this  formally  before.

"Oh, Merlin, you have nothing to apologise for. Okay?" Morgana looks over at him with a reassuring smile. ”And there’s nothing to  be embarrassed  about."

Merlin nods but shrinks into Arthur’s side anyway. Arthur wraps an arm around him so Merlin can cuddle up to him.

"I’m sorry we didn’t tell you, but keeping it a secret from everybody is  just  the easiest way to go about it," Arthur explains. "Merlin sometimes finds it difficult to keep track who knows about him. So far it’s Gwaine, Gwen and Lancelot and he’s already getting a bit confused."

Merlin blushes and hides his face in Arthur’s neck, "Sorry, daddy..." He whispers.

"It’s not a problem, sweetheart."

"How long have you been in this relationship?" Morgana asks.

"We’re not together. I  just  take care of him." Arthur rushes to say, cheeks hot.

Morgana gives him a suspicious look but Arthur continues as if he didn’t notice.

”A few years ago, I guess. After I’d finished uni and we’d moved in together."

"I guess you’ve always been protective over him. When you mentioned being a caregiver my head went immediately to Merlin, if I’m being honest. I didn’t expect it to happen, though," Morgana smiles.

"How come?" Arthur asks, stroking Merlin’s sides.

Morgana shrugs. "You’re a pussy."

"Gana! You can’t say that word in front of my little boy!" Arthur gasps and covers Merlin’s ears.

Merlin giggles and hugs Arthur.

Arthur keeps his hold on Merlin’s ears while his heart beats out of his chest and Arthur’s mouth starts saying: "I’m in love with him." 


End file.
